La llama de la pasión
by Dani Valdez
Summary: ¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer Robert para que su matrimonio con Cersei recupere la llama de la pasión? Historia para el reto 90 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, menos las palabras de Cersei, que son de Rocío Jurado.

Esta historia participa en el reto 90 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()

La llama de la pasión

Capítulo 1

()()()()()()()()

Robert Baratheon sabía lo que era la humillación: la había sentido en sus carnes cuando aquel maldito príncipe se había llevado a su amada Lyanna; la había sentido cuando sus fuerzas habían perdido en la batalla de Vadoceniza y la había sentido cuando Thoros de Myr había demostrado que era capaz de beber más cerveza que él.

Sí, a pesar de su corona, su habilidad para el combate y su excelente figura, su cuerpo era puro músculo, no grasa como decían las malas lenguas; Robert también sabía lo que era sentir que la vida no te trataba como merecías. Mas nunca en todos sus años de vida se había sentido así de despreciado.

La causante había sido, cómo no, su señora esposa. A veces Robert pensaba que Cersei era un castigo de los dioses por algo que hubiera hecho mal, aunque no se le ocurría qué podía haber sido. Él era Robert Baratheon. Él nunca había hecho nada mal.

Lo único en lo que había fallado era en rescatar a su dulce Lyanna, que ya no se acordaba muy bien de si era dulce, pero suponía que sí.

De todos modos eso había sido culpa de Rhaegar. Maldita sea, todo en su vida era culpa de Rhaegar. Seguramente entonces Cersei era un castigo enviado por él desde los infiernos. Ese maldito, ni estando muerto podía dejarlo en paz.

Cersei había sido una constante fuente de dolores de cabeza desde el comienzo de su matrimonio. Literalmente, porque en su noche de bodas Robert se cayó de la cama y se dio un cabezazo contra el suelo que le hizo ver las estrellas. No obstante, lo último que había hecho superaba con creces todo lo demás: y es que su mujer, la noche anterior, justo después de hacer el amor, cuando él en un alarde de cortesía, además de guapo y buen guerrero Robert también era cortés, le había preguntado si lo había disfrutado; le había contestado con desgana:

–Lo siento, Robert. Hace mucho que no siento nada al hacerlo contigo.

Robert se había quedado de piedra. Nunca una mujer había dicho algo parecido después de que hicieran el amor, y Robert había hecho el amor con muchas, muchas mujeres. Tenía que haber oído mal.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó.

–Que mi cuerpo no tiembla de ganas al verte encendido y tu cara y tu pecho y tus manos parecen escarcha y tus besos que antes me excitaban no me dicen nada.

Robert la miró confuso por unos instantes. Eso sí que lo había descolocado. Ni siquiera entendía lo que Cersei quería decir.

–¿Eh?

–Que hace años que no llego al orgasmo cuando tú y yo follamos, Robert, que mucho alardear de conquistas, pero luego no duras ni cinco minutos antes de que se te ponga floja, coño, que hay que explicártelo todo.

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente el orgullo de Robert, que sin saber qué decir salió de la habitación con lágrimas de la más profunda tristeza cayendo de sus ojos. Una cosa era que raptaran al amor de su vida o haber perdido en un concurso de a ver quién bebe más cerveza; pero que una mujer le dijera que con él no llegaba al orgasmo. . . eso sí que era el dolor más absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 90 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()

La llama de la pasión

Capítulo 2

()()()()()()()()

Robert Baratheon se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida en numerosas situaciones extrañas, la mayoría por causa del alcohol, pero esta superaba con creces a todas las demás.

Todo había empezado la noche en que Cersei había hecho aquellas terribles declaraciones que habían dejado su corazón, o más bien su ego, hecho pedazos. Desde entonces había buscado la forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Había intentado de todo, incluso había hecho un gran esfuerzo y había consultado un libro procedente de Las Islas del Verano que le había ofrecido el maestre Pycelle y que debía ser muy antiguo porque estaba manoseado y pegajoso en algunos lugares.

No obstante, nada de esto funcionó. Decidió entonces probar a pedir consejo a Renly: un hombre joven y guapo como él, que no es que Robert no fuera joven y guapo también, sin duda debía saber lo que había que hacer para complacer a una mujer. Fue su hermano, en su infinita sabiduría, quien le dio el consejo que lo había llevado a esa situación: escuchar a Cersei.

Robert sabía por experiencia que nada bueno salía de escuchar a Cersei. Para muestra el nombre que ella había elegido para los niños. No obstante, decidió hacerle caso a su hermano y preguntarle a su esposa que deseaba en la cama.

–Hombre, pues ya que lo preguntas. . . podrías dejar de roncar y de moverte tanto. Sería mucho más cómodo.

Robert se armó de paciencia y repitió la pregunta aclarando a qué se refería. Cersei se quedó pensativa un instante antes de añadir.

–Quizá podríamos probar a hacerlo con otra persona.

Sorprendentemente tratándose de su esposa, a Robert le encantó la idea. Hacerlo con dos mujeres le parecía un gran plan. La propia Cersei se ofreció a traer a la otra persona y Robert se quedó muy contento esperando la noche con expectación.

Robert no sabía qué esperar de la mujer escogida por su esposa, pero desde luego que no esperaba que fuera caballero, miembro de la guardia real y su cuñado, es decir, que no fuera una mujer, sino el mismísimo Jaime Lannister.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que Robert disfrutó la experiencia. Por primera vez Cersei y él disfrutaron de algo por igual y cuando terminaron y él volvió a formular la pregunta que había iniciado todo aquello ella contestó que sí, que esta vez sí.

–Yo también –aseguró Robert –De hecho creo que podemos probar a hacerlo con otras personas más.

–¿Tienes a alguien en mente? –Preguntó Cersei, por primera vez interesada en una idea de su marido.

–Sí, pero antes tengo que conseguir traerlo a Desembarco. El puesto de mano está libre ahora ¿no?


End file.
